


Being Seen

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Seen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Henry had no idea that he could maintain that excited, anticipatory fluttery feeling in his gut for so long at a time, but ever since he'd woken up that morning it had been coming and going, and ever since he'd boarded the plane it had been a constant companion. The flight was too short to give him that sticky, just-flown feeling and after a quick face and hand wash in the airport bathroom he felt ready for Chris. He actually broke into a slight jog as he headed toward the exit once he'd claimed his bag.

 _Chris is waiting._ The thought rolled through his mind like a Times Square sign, over and over, as the car moved through the city toward Citadel. Where Chris is waiting. He's torn between a hard cock and swelling heart, love warring with lust and need.

It seems to take too long to show his membership card. To have his bags secured in a room. Even to walk across the floor, over the open threshold of the bar. And then he sees him, and Henry practically launches himself the rest of the way, vibrating with excitement as he stops on a dime next to Chris.

Chris has been watching like a hawk for Henry, so it figures that the one moment he turns his back to the room to order another pint, that would be when his boy arrives. "You're here. You look good," he says softly, the understatement of the year, his hands itching to touch, arms aching to hug, but they've both spent so long in the closet, even here, that they've agreed to take it slow. Ease their way into opening up to others about their relationship.

"I'm here," Henry murmurs. He licks his lips, his hand actually twitching to reach out, to grab Chris. His laugh is a little shaky. "This is the start of the scene, isn't it?" he asks. "You're starting the torture early. You look amazing, and I want to touch you so much."

The need in Henry's voice just tears Chris apart. There's no reason for this. He hugs his male friends all the time. Has hugged Henry like that before. It's just never felt so awkward. He wraps an arm around Henry's shoulders, hugging him fast and hard, like he would his mates. "You want a beer?" he asks, pulling back quickly. "We can grab a booth." Which will afford them a lot more privacy.

Henry's got a stupid grin on his face. "Yeah. Yeah a beer sounds good." Just that much touching helped. "Hell, we were probably making more of a spectacle trying not to touch," he murmurs, giving Chris a playful shove. "I'm starving, too."

"Can we have a menu too?" Chris asks the bartender as the man slides another pint across the bar. "Thanks. C'mon," he says to Henry, nodding towards an empty booth at the side. Not completely out of the way, but quieter than this.

Henry follows along obediently, a sense of rightness settling over him as Chris takes the lead. The moment Chris is settled in the booth, Henry drops down across from him, wishing like hell he could sit next to him.

"How was your flight?" Chris asks, sliding a pint across to Henry. He glances around the room, wondering if anyone's noticed them, but the who's who of Hollywood on the floor pretty much guarantees they're okay. For now.

"It was good. A little frustrating. I just wanted to get here, mostly. It was also a little... uncomfortable." Henry's pretty sure his eyes are dancing now. He shifts in his seat slightly.

"Yeah?" Chris decides on a burger and fries and hands Henry the menu, noting the squirming. "Why's that?"

"Well... I, uh, wanted to make sure that if there was opportunity to... I was ready," Henry murmurs, suddenly wondering if maybe that was crossing a line.

Chris thinks he has a pretty good idea how, but he wants to hear it from Henry. "Really? How?" He leans in. "Are you prepped?"

Henry nods, leaning forward as well. He's blushing, but he's fairly certain he can hold his own. He turns the tables. "And wide open," he answers, "my hole stretched around a plug that I thought better of halfway here. But after all, I had to be ready for _you_."

Chris swallows a groan at that, his cock jerking sharply. He sits back, staring at Henry for a moment. "Come sit beside me," he orders softly.

And Henry's cock jerks at that. He obeys immediately, settling on the bench next to Chris. "I hope I didn't overstep my bounds, Sir," Henry murmurs and he suddenly wonders just who it is they think they're fooling.

"Not at all," Chris answers, smiling. "I like that you took the initiative," he adds, sliding his hand down Henry's back, fingers trailing under his waistband. Of course, it's that very moment that their waitress shows up to take their order. But he considers it a victory when he doesn't move his hand. "Just a burger and fries, please."

"Same, thanks," Henry answers. "Cheese, lettuce, tomato and ketchup, please." Citadel's the only place he orders lettuce and tomato these days. He can always be sure that they'll have the good stuff. And how he can even be thinking of this when Chris's hand is burning a hole in his skin is beyond him.

When the waitress leaves, Chris slips his fingers lower, searching for the base of the plug and groaning softly when he finds it, all the while aware that this, this whole touching thing, out in the open, isn't what they agreed to for tonight. Still, Henry's not exactly objecting. "How big's the plug?"

Henry contracts around the plug, sucking in a breath and shuddering all over when Chris touches the latex. He lifts up slightly, allowing Chris more access and his voice shakes when he answers. "Medium...um...four and three quarter, I believe." He's breathless already, and his tongue darts over his lips as his eyes dart around the room. There, across the room, is one of America's sweetheart actresses... watching them. Of course, she's on a leash, her breasts in a vice, and the realization that everyone here has secrets hits Henry fully for the first time. "Sir," he whispers, dropping his head back, letting go of his inhibitions.

"Yeah?" Chris presses the plug in deeper, the base tight between Henry's cheeks, his other hand snaking up the inside of his boy's thigh.

Henry chuffs slightly. "Just... Sir," he says. "I want... they all... they're all here because they're afraid," he adds as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks, his hands stilling, not entirely sure where Henry's going with that.

Henry looks up at him, forcing his mind away from his ass and cock for a moment. He takes a deep breath and lets it out so he can talk and then glances around the room again. "Suddenly, with you here and feeling so grateful for that, so lost in you, I look around and I notice other people who would lose everything if they were found out. Like her," he says, gesturing discreetly with a nod. "Can you imagine how many parents would never buy her albums again if they saw her like that? And they're here, taking the risk because it's such a huge part of them, and if everyone is here because of what they can lose if they did it out there, then maybe I shouldn't be so afraid to risk here, too." He shakes his head. "I didn't say that very well."

Chris thinks on that for a moment and then shakes his head. "You said it perfectly," he murmurs, lifting his hand from Henry's thigh to his throat and pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss overwhelms Henry on so many levels that he sobs a soft sound into Chris's mouth, his body shuddering again. The hand on his throat has his cock straining hard against his fly and the tongue in his mouth has him hungry--starving--for more. Throwing an arm around Chris's shoulders, he shifts until the angle is better, giving his lover--his dom--everything.

Chris deepens the kiss, everything else, the whole room, the club, everything, falling away. There's just him and his lover, his boy, and that's all that matters.

Leaning into Chris's hand, Henry turns and climbs onto his lap, wraps his arms around Chris's neck until he's pressed so close against him that he feels like the world starts and stops right there, straddling his man. He's not aware of the rock of his hips at first, though the plug rubbing against his sweet spot has him groaning into Chris's mouth.

It blows Chris's mind that they've gone from taking things slowly, maybe just holding hands under the table, to this. Full-out frottage in front of the entire bar. But as long as he focuses on Henry's mouth, on the press of his boy's body against him and the way his own reacts, they're good, any panic held at bay.

"This should feel wrong," Henry breathes against his mouth, his breath coming in--so far--gentle pants. "But I just _want_ you."

"Out here?" Chris asks, any common sense having fled long ago. "Are you sure?"

That jars Henry out of his immediate frenzy. He pulls back, looking at him. "I... I'm not sure of that," he admits.

"Okay." Chris nods, running his hands over Henry's back, keeping him close. "Kiss me again," he whispers.

That he has no problem with. Henry leans in, licking across Chris's lips and tucking his tongue inside. He builds it slowly, but soon he's back to that frantic need, moaning into Chris's mouth.

Chris slides his hands up under Henry's shirt, stroking over warm skin, thumbs teasing nipples to hard rigid peaks. He bites at Henry's mouth, licking it into again and again, their tongues tangling, his cock a solid aching trapped in his jeans.

Henry's slowly losing his grip on reality. It doesn't matter where they are. It doesn't matter who's watching. Their names will be on a lot of lips soon, but Henry couldn't care less. This is life. This is what he'd been missing and it seems like the most important thing in the world at this moment.

Chris reaches between them, rubbing his hand over the bulge in Henry's jeans. "I should make you come down here, just like this..." he says, drawing back so he can see Henry's eyes. "We could have the food sent up to a room."

Henry bucks up against Chris's hand with a gasp. His cock leaks heavily against his jeans and he whimpers just a little. "Yes, Sir," he answers, though he's not sure what exactly he's answering. All he knows right now is that whatever Chris wants he gets. Without question.

Chris rubs harder, his eyes locked on Henry's, feeling the denim dampen beneath his palm, his own cock throbbing steadily.

Henry's writhing on Chris's lap, now, grinding against him, trying to find just the right motion that will take him there. The need to come has overtaken him and he's dancing against his man like he'd never had an inhibition in his life. 

"Come on, boy," Chris growls softly. "Let them all see it. Let them watch you come for me," he orders, squeezing harder, thumbnail dragged over the crown.

Henry's eyes widen as his body starts to rush to come. He starts to clamp down on his cry but changes his mind, letting it out, letting it become Chris's name as he blows the lid off of his reticence once and for all. 

"Good boy," Chris breathes, his eyes locked on his boy's face, aware but not aware of the audience around them. Watching them. _Knowing._ There's no going back from this.

Chest rising and falling too fast, breath coming too quickly, Henry stares back at Chris, shocked for a few, long moments. And then he smiles. Then grins. And suddenly he laughs out loud. One, joyous bark of laughter.

Chris laughs too, a wide easy grin spreading across his face. "Guess we left that closet _way_ behind," he murmurs, giving Henry a kiss.

"Pretty sure it was the victim of Mjölner and Superman's superstrength, both," Henry agrees, still breathless. "Fuck coming out. We just blew it up around us."

"No kidding." Chris grins some more and kisses Henry again. Just because he can. "Do you want to eat down here or have them send our food upstairs? You might get pretty uncomfortable like this."

"Upstairs," Henry answers. "I want to get naked with you. And show you just how much I appreciate you bringing me off," he says with a purr, rocking against Chris's crotch.

Chris motions to a passing server, asking for a room key and for them to tell their waitress they want their food sent to that room. He kisses Henry, stroking his hands over his boy's back, until the guy comes back and hands him a keycard. "Thanks. You ready?" he asks Henry, knowing damn well that his boy's going to have to walk across the bar to the elevators with very visible evidence of their activities on his jeans.

Glancing down at his crotch, Henry blows out a deep breath and then grins at Chris. "Ready as I'll ever be." He climbs off of Chris and stands up, lifting his head high and glancing around the room. A few people are watching, some with knowing smirks, but most are just looking a little envious. He finds himself smiling wider, glancing back at Chris. "I think we're a hit," he whispers.


End file.
